Falling for each other
by RRlover
Summary: PERCABETH: The scene is at Goode high school in New York. Annabeth just moved here and is already being bullied by popular girl, Drew. Which is also Percy, most popular boy in school, and best swimmer's girlfriend. Until they break up. Things start to happen after Percy and Annabeth bump into each other. Will sparks fly? What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my actual first story, ish. If you are trying to help me, I appreciate it, just try to stay more positive please! Some inappropriate scenes? I don't know if it counts or not... ()= thinking -=Authors Note**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters unless I made them up, but they won't be like slaves, I'm not THAT mean.**

PERCY POV

"DREW IM TIRED OF YOU CHEATING ON ME! WE ARE OVER!" I shouted with pure hatred with my now ex-girlfriend. I ran out of the abandoned classroom so then she could try to manipulate me. I still heard her quickly crying out, "Babe, I can explain!" Ugh, yeah right, she can explain to me why had her hand up Luke Castelellan's shirt and giggling, "Nice abs babe!" She DISGUSTED me. I was her babe! But not anymore! I am DONE with her. As I was lost in my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into someone.

She was beautiful, and had black nerdy glasses with dirty blonde hair, but I could tell she was really smart. I noticed that she had a lot of muscle and that just made her more gorgeous with her blue plaid shirt, jeans, and black converse. (WAIT ARE YOU CHECKING HER OUT PERCY?!) I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on what she was saying, "OH MY GODS IM SO SORRY! I think your one of the popular dudes and so I AM SUPER SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU!" She started blurting out quickly with panic in her eyes. I laughed. "It's okay it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" I replied. She sighed with relief. "Phew, I thought you were one of those stuck up popular ones, I mean, that came out wrong!" She cried out really embarrassed. "I'm sorry about how I'm acting, I've never talking ked to popular people before, unless i was one of their victims..." She trailed off and I could tell she was upset. "It's okay, really!"i reassured her. "Also, I never got your name, and how come I've never seen you before?" I asked her. "My names Annabeth Chase, and i just moved here." She told me.

ANNABETH POV

I felt like I was nearly fainting. Even though I was new here, I already heard girls talking about Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, blah blah blah, he was popular and WE GET IT PEOPLE. After the incident of falling into him, he helped me up and we talked about each other and helped me find my class. I was finally more calm and I guess you could call us friends. I know right, my first friend, and he was a boy and popular! How did this even happen?! "Hi I'm Piper and this is Thalia." A Native American girl told me and pointed to a girl with black spiky hair. "Oh, hi! I'm Annabeth," I told Piper and Thalia. "Cool! So I think we're supposed to show you around because we all have the same schedule?" Piper asked looking to Thalia for a reassurance. Thalia just nodded. We all went to our classes together and we all became friends, hurray! I have three friends now! I smiled, I only had one friend at my old school. "Annabeth Chase please report to the main office," The loudspeaker announced. I heard some oooh someone's in trouble's in the classroom. "Annabeth you may go now," Mr. Brunner, my Architect teacher told me and I excused myself from the classroom. As I came to the office I saw someone else there too. Percy? I mouthed. -technical difficulties, sorry it's now all in center align-

PERCY POV

Percy? Annabeth mouthed. But I was as shocked as her. "You're..you're my tutor?" I blurted out. "I didn't even know!" She told me. "Oh Annabeth you didn't get my email?" Our principal, Mr. Valdez asked Annabeth. "Oh I didn't see it I'm sorry," she apologized to Mr. Valdez. "That's ok, well I know you just moved here, but I noticed from your record, you have all straight A's, I hope you don't mind tutoring this young man?" He told Annabelle. She blushed clearly embarrassed at this. (I knew she was smart, but not that smart) she just had to be perfect. "Um, that's fine," Annabeth told Mr. Valdez. After we walked out she asked, "So Percy, do you want to come to my house after school?" She asked. "Yeah that's fine, "I agreed and we both walked in different directions.

ANNABETH POV

(OH MY GODS PERCY JACKSON IS COMING TO MY HOUSE!) this thought was screaming in my head as I tried my best to focus on my work. (Stop thinking about him! You just met him and you already like him?!) "Annabeth are you ok?!" Piper whispered to me seeing my eyes glazed staring at nothingness. "Um yeah, thanks," I whispered back to Piper. I wasn't ok though, I liked someone with a hopeless chance oh him liking me back, Percy Jackson. I mean let's face it, I was smart, and athletic, but I was too nerdy and shy for someone like him. Which is athletic, talkative, and popular. All things I'm not, except for athletic, but you get the point. -Sorry that some POV are really short㈳3-

PERCY POV

"PERCY JACKSON ARE YOU LITSENING TO ME?!" My teacher shouted at me. "Yeah I can hear you yell perfectly fine," I told him with a hint of sass-PERSASSY- and if you wanted to know, which you most likely did, I was thinking about, Annabeth. Yeah, that girl i ran into, and is going to tutor me. I hardly doubt that. I'll be too busy looking into her gorgeous eyes that I seemed to never forget about. Who couldn't resist? She is just way too beautiful!

-lets just pretend this is in bold-

-so this is the official ending of chapter 1

Do you like it so far? Please comment on reviews!

Thanks people! Bye this the end of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2, sorry if I don't update, I have homework and stuff, but I'll try my best, thanks for reading my story! -Authors note**

**DISCLAIMERS:I don't own PJO or any of the characters except for ones I randomly make up**

ANNABETH POV

"hey do you want to hang out with us after school?" Piper asked-Piper is mostly the talkative one out of the group- "I can't sorry I'm tutoring," I told them. "What?! But you just got here!" She whispered loudly, because we were in the middle of class. "I'm just that smart," I joked, but it was probably true anyways. Not trying to be arrogant, but I am really smart, so everyone tells me at least."who are you tutoring?" She asked with curiosity. "Uh, it is definitely not a boy.." I trailed off as my cheeks grew red. (Darn it why'd I tell her that?) She grinned, "who is the boy?" She whispered eager for answers. Before I could say anything, i was saved by the bell and I quickly rushed out of class finally glad class was over, but that I had to see Percy. It's mot that I don't like him, I am just embarrassed, what would Piper and Thalia even say when they found out that I was tutoring THE Percy Jackson? Would they be mad, happy, or upset? (Relax Annabeth, you worry too much) I thought taking a deep breath. "oh hey Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he was nearing his car. "Oh, hey Percy!" I replied. "Um, do you need a ride?" He asked nervously. "Er, if it's not a problem, sure I guess," I told him. -yeah I know, people don't just get in someone's car, but there wasn't anyone to try to convince her and Percy wouldn't really do that- I quickly hopped in the back seat of his blue sports car. "Thanks for the ride Percy," I told him gratefully. "No problem, we're going to the same place anyways," he replied as he skillfully focused on driving. I played around with my fingers trying to entertain myself with the what seemed like long and super akward silence. "So...um how's life?" I blurted out. (Smooth Annabeth...) "I guess you could say good, but not really," he admitted and he seemed to be in deep thought so I left it as that. "So, we're here," Percy told me as e stepped out of the car. "Er yeah," I replied awkwardly.

PERCY POV

Wow, that car ride was just, super awkward. I wish it wasn't, I wanted to talk to her and get to know about her, but I couldn't. I can't believe how I got the guts to ask her if she wanted a ride, i don't even know why I asked, but I did. I could tell she was pretty unconfortable being in the car, and so was I. Was she nervous, because of me? I was so stupid when I told her that my life wasn't that good. I'm glad she ignored it, I didn't mean to tell her, but I did. When we finally got to her apartment, she lead me upstairs to her room. As she went to go get snacks for us, I looked around the room. It was huge, with grey walls, and mostly everything else there was owl themed. She came back into the room and I quickly stopped looking and started getting my homework out. She would probably think it was wierd that I was doing that. Fortunately for me, she didn't see. So, Percy, what do you want to work on first?" She asked politely. "Reading," I answered. "Okay," she replied back. "So you need to read chapter 3 and 4 in your book, The Giver. "Um, can you read it out loud for me? I er, have ADHD," I awkwardly said embarassed about my secret. "Oh, sure," she replied. -I'm just gonna skip to the end of the chapter 4, by the way I don't know the exact thing and that would be plagiarism I think- "I had a dream yesterday, it was wierd and I had a strong feeling of want, I told my family" ANNABETH NARRATED. -in caps just to clarify because it will get confusing, and the main character of story is called Jonas- "Jonas this is normal, don't worry. This is called the Stirrings, now please describe it just to make sure, my mom said," ANNABETH NARRATED. "Well, I had a dream about Hannah and me wanting her to get in the bathtub with me, I told my mom." -I don't remember the girl that Jonas has a love interest with so let's just go with this- "yup this is definitely the Stirrings, you will now have to take these pills everyday to keep these dreams away,my mom said." ANNABETH NARRATED. -she's done narrating now- "Um, well that last part was just wierd," she blurted out randomly. "Yeah," I replied.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

sorry chapter before was short, it said that the link was too old or something like that. Will try to post next chapter as soon as possible, thanks

by the way if you want to could you go check out my account on Instagram THANKS PEOPLE!?


End file.
